It is conventional to produce a laminate article comprised of a stiff substrate material such as plastic, compressed paper or wood, to which is adhesively secured a textile material. However, in some instances, a fibrous or asphalt base material has been used in glove compartments and in vehicle trunks. This type material is then cut and fitted to conform to the surface which it is to cover, such as the floor and sidewall surfaces of the vehicle trunk or the interior side surfaces of the passenger body of the automotive vehicle. Where the textile material is adhesively secured to a stiff substrate material, the textile material tends to separate from the substrate, particularly along the edges thereof. Additionally, appreciable expense is encountered in the on-the-job fitting of this type laminate to conform with the surface being covered. Further, the laminate is not adaptable to cover the floor surface within the vehicle, which generally includes irregularities to accommodate the drive system of the vehicle.